


miCHAEL IS THAT A POLICE?!

by War_Tiger7222



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, boyf riends if you squint real hard, mentions of drug/alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Tiger7222/pseuds/War_Tiger7222
Summary: Michael and Jeremy get pulled over and that fucking vine gets them in trouble





	miCHAEL IS THAT A POLICE?!

**Author's Note:**

> Should i be doing work? Yes. Am i going to write instead of doing that work? yes. I wrote this from an idea I threw in a Discord server where Michael and Jeremy get pulled over and Jeremy quotes a vine in an anxiety attack to a police officer

It was nearing finals week and Michael could tell Jeremy was stressed out of his mind. And that's how they found themselves getting out of the house and going to get ice cream at 11 at night. Jeremy had tried to protest leaving his work but Michael had played a few of Jeremy's favorite vines to convince him (it really wasn't hard to convince a stressed out Jeremy to do things). The car ride to the ice cream place was spent in silence as Jeremy watched vines with Michael's headphones on. They reached the little ice cream shop and Michael leaned over the kiss Jeremy's cheek and get his attention.

"We're here, Jere." He said with a smile at his boyfriend's reddened cheeks. A year into their relationship and seeing Jeremy blush and smile still gave Michael butterflies in his belly. Jeremy smiled at his boyfriend

"Feels like we've been in the car for thirty seconds." Jeremy replied before getting out of the car and grabbing Michael's hand.

 

The ice cream was good as always, Michael spent most of it watching Jeremy as usual. He hated when they had to get up and get back in the car but Jeremy had work to do and Michael to pretend to do work. They were driving a bit over the speed limit when a police car got behind them and turned the lights on. Michael was confused but pulled over, the officer got out as Michael rolled his window down, he was more focused on the officer than Jeremy. 

The officer approached the window. "Do you know why I pulled you over?" He asked.

"No, sir." Michael replied. Jeremy was practically jittering in his seat, he was on the verge of an anxiety attack, he'd never been pulled over before. 

The officer was about to reply when Jeremy's anxiety got to him "miCHAEL IS THAT A POLICE?? I'M CALLING THE WEED!" 

Michael slapped his forehead, mumbling "Dammit Jeremy." The officer raised an eyebrow before asking them to step out of the car and conducted a sobriety test on the boys. When they were cleared Michael sighed as he got back in the car, Jeremy still shaking like a leaf. 

"I am so sorry, officer, he has anxiety and was watching a vine compilation earlier." The officer did not look convinced but decided not to question it.

"Ooookay...Well, watch your speed and you have a tail light out. Get it fix." He left as quickly as possible and Michael turned to Jeremy, pulling him into a hug. 

"That was the funniest and weirdest thing I've ever experienced. Are you ok?" He tried to hold back his laughter as Jeremy calmed down and laughed at himself. 

"S-sorry Micah...I guess I got overwhelmed. Can...can we just go home and cuddle? I don't think I'm getting any work done after that." Jeremy asked; Michael nodded and kissed Jeremy gently before driving them home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good, it's just kind of a funny thing I wrote to get myself back into fanfic writing after years of being away from it


End file.
